


Secret Revealed

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: 100 Things to Do Before High School (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: CJ finds out what Mindy has been hiding for a few years. [One-Shot] CJ point of view





	

Freshman year of high school started today. My friends Fenwick, Crispo, and Mindy, were standing behind me. Mindy was a little too close to me she said, "Gotta go." She ran, what's up with her. Crispo said, "I heard that pizza talks." For today I need to know the schedule and find out what's up with Mindy. Mindy came up to me, "I am in love with you." Wait, what? She said, "I've have for 4 years but was too scared to tell you." I said, "Why, you should've told me in 5th grade." Mindy sighed, "CJ we were just kids..." I kissed her. She said, "Wow."


End file.
